Voting cewe bersama Nakayoshi Charachter
by Princess Volterra
Summary: Tentang Naka the very good comics!


**Voting Cewek Manis ala Naka**

Pagi itu, matahari terlihat cerah banget. Sinarnya bener-bener berusaha untuk masuk ke setiap kamar yang ada di Hotel Nakayoshi.

Di kamar 1

Di kamar ini Ichii dengan malas bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan. Matanya terbeliak kaget seakan tak percaya lalu, "GYYYYAAAA!!!!!!"

BRAK! Pintu kamar terbuka dengan sangat keras. Muncullah Nina dan Amu dengan raut wajah khawatir. Mereka hanya mengerutkan dahi.

"kenapa ,Ichii?" Tanya Nina bingung. Ichii menunjuk sosok seorang 'perempuan' yang tidur dengannya.

"Kenapa Nadeshiko ada disini!!?" ujar Ichii histeris.

"Yah, karena aku mengusirnya tadi malam, dia berisik sekali ingin tempat tidur yang besar! Dasar tuan muda. Dan satu lagi, dia Nagihiko, Ichii. Bukan Nadeshiko!" ujar seseorang menyahut dari belakang yang tak lain adalah Teru.

"Tega banget sih, lo, Teru!!!" bentak Ichii gusar. Nagihiko yang daritadi tertidur di antara keberisikan langsung mengeluh..

"UUUUH…….."

DEG!! Semua langsung terdiam. Nagihiko menoleh dan memeperhatikan satu-satu para temannya yaitu Nina, Ichii, Amu dan Teru.

"Ada apa ini? Mengganggu tidurku saja!" ujarnya dengan nada dingin. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Amu yang berada disisi Teru langsung berbisik, "Hei, Kak Teru, kamu yang memindahkannya, tanggung jawab jika dia berubah karakter!" ujar Amu sedikit mengancam.

Teru hanya menelan ludahnya tidak dapat membayangkan Nagihiko mengamuk.. Mereka kembali memperhatikan Nagihiko yang masih dengan matanya yang setengah terbuka. Dari sebelah Nagihiko muncul Temari dengan wajah yanag gusar.

"KALIAN YANG MENGGANGGU TIDURKU?" ujar Temari dingin. Semua pucat. "NAGI, CHARACTER CHANGE!!!!"

Semuapun langsung berteriak, "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

TIIIIIT –jedaaa-

Siang itu di ruang makan….

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sumino dengan raut wajah khawatir. Sumino bergerak kea rah Teru. Teru hanya diam ketika Sumino memegang pipinya yang bengkak karena terkena jam weker yang dilempar Nagihiko.

"Sumino, jangan terlalu dekat dengan Teru, ntar Hinata cemburu!" sahut Aoi pelan sambil mengunyah makanannya. Hinata yang disebut langsung memerah mukanya, "AKu tidak cemburu sama sekali!"

"Jangan ngomong cinta-cintaan, tambah lagii!!" ujar Hayato dengan santainya kemudian meminta tambah pada Ogawa. Ogawa mengangguk.

"Anooo, apa Nakayoshi, Homo dan Kak Oyorokobi mau tambah juga?" tawar Ogawa. Dengan cepat 3 saito memberikan piring mereka. Ogawa hanya tersenyum.

"Huuum, Ogawa itu memang manis sekali," bisik Oyorokobi pada Nkaayoshi namun terdengar oleh Yaya.

"Uh! Jelas aku yang lebih manis!" bantah Yaya. "Yaya, nggak boleh kayak gitu! Kamu itu seperti Pepe! Hwahahahaa!" Kukai tertawa dengan kerasnya.

"Tentu tidak, Amu yang paling manis~~~!" sahut Ikuto toba-tiba kemudian memeluk Amu. Amu hendak beraksi namun keduluan ama Tadase dan Utau. Utau menarik Ikuto, Tadase menarik Amu.

"Amu! Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, Ikuto milikku!" bentak Utau. "Dengar ya, pangeran seperti Ikuto itu……." Ucapan Utau terputus. Tadase yang ada didepannya tersenyum penuh hasrat.

"AKU LAH SANG RAJA!! HUAHAHAHA!!" Tadase menggila!!!

"Ta-ta-tadase! Sadaaar!!" ujar amu menangkan.

"Apa itu?" sahut Ai Emma yang daritadi asik menyusun jeraminya.

"Tadase ketika berubah karakter katanya." Sahut Ichii santai.

"Wahai para rakyat jelata!!" teriak Tadase semangat.

"Dia selalu begitu ketika mendengar kata 'pangeran'?" sahut Hayato kesal.

"Ya, selalu. Dia muncul di beberapa chapter shugo chara! Dengan penampilan sombong begitu," balas Teru enteng.

"ah, itu, apa rakyat jelata itu buruk?" Tanya Ogawa takut-takut.

"Rakyatku!! Sekarang mari kita adakan voting cewe termanis di Nakayoshi! Huahaha! Siapa kandidatnya!?" ujar Tadase lagi.

"Apa – apaan ini! Tidak menarik," ujar Aoi

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, untuk apa? Males aah!" keluh Zero

"Zero! Jadi aku nggak manis dimata kamu!?" bentak Nina. Pertengkaran kembali dimulai.

"Amu pasti menaaaaang!" sahut Ikuto dengan senyum kucingnya.

"Ikuto! Aku jauh lebih manis dari dia!" bentak Utau makin kesal. Lalu, voting benar-benar terjadi.

"Baiklah, kandidatnya adalah Aoi Ogata dari Triple AAA, Ogawa dari Ogawa and Team Saito, Amu Hinamori, Rima Mashiro dan Utau Hoshina dari Shugo Chara!, Nina dan Rokka dari Sweet Lollipop, Hikage Sumino dari I am Here. Oke silahkan pilih! Setiap orang bisa memilih lebih dari satu!!" ujar Tadase dengan gembira. "Aoi?"

5 orang mengangkat tangan. "Ogawa?" 3 orang. "Amu?" 5 orang. "Rima?" 7 orang. "Utau?" 4 orang. "Nina?" 4 orang. "Rokka?" 1 orang. "Sumino?" 3 orang. "Baiklaah, pemenangnya adalaaaaaaaaaaaaah, Rima Mashiro dari Shugo Chara! Yang duduk di Queen Chair!!!!" ujar Tadase!!

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

Tepuk tangan menghiasi selama Rima menerima sebuah piala (?) yang tidak diketahui asalah usulnya.

"Sial! Kenapa aku bisa kalah!?" ujar Utau kesal.

"Selamat ya, Rimataan!" ujar Yaya. "Queen yang baru memang manis!" ujar Nagihiko.

"Rokka nggak mau kalaaah!! Goooou!!!!" rengek Rokka. Gou hanya menenangkan Rokka. Nina hanya cemberut.

"Eh, ah, terima kasih telah memilihku!" ujar Sumino dan Ogawa gelagapan. Mereka memang soulmate.

"Uhm, sepertinya kita melupakan seseorang.." ujar Zero was-was.

"Ya, siapa ya?" dukung Ichii khawatir.

"Mana mungkin, siapa yang ketinggalan?" bantah Teru.

"Teru, memang ada yang ketinggalan…." Ujar Hinata. Semuanya sibuk berpikir. Mendadak pintu berderit, dari balik pintu muncul Ai Emma. Matanya merah membara. Semua menelan ludah.

"Kalian melakukan voting apa?" ujar Emma.

"cewek termanis…" jawab Tadase ketakutan. "Kalian tidak mengikut sertakanku?" Tanya Emma lagi. Rima dengan cepat berlari membawa piala menuju Emma.

"Setelah voting, akhirnya kami mendapatkan jawaban bahwa cewe termanis adalah Ai Emma," ujar Rima kemudian menyerahkan pialanya. Semua ternganga dengan tindakan yang dilakukan Rima. Ai tersipu kemudian tertawa ala kuntilanak. "Aku tau aku lah yang termanis!" setelah mengatakan itu Emma menghilang.

Semua menghembuskan nafas.

"Nice job, Rima!" ujar semuanya. Heee, pada takut dikutuk ke neraka semua ternyata.!

END

GO NAKAYOSHI gress!!


End file.
